Dance In The Mirror
by MajinCammy
Summary: <html><head></head>Arizona is glad Callie is home from the hospital.  My first attempt into NC-17.</html>


Title: Dance In The Mirror  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Arizona is glad Callie is back home from the hospital.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Another first for me, a venture into the NC-17 area and a request! This was written for my Tumblr buddy robbins-torres (.com/) and I really hope she likes it. 

Arizona was in a great mood. Really, she had no reason not to be. The past few months have been rather trying, between dealing with Mark, dealing with Calliope and dealing with baby issues, but a sudden proposal and car crash seemed to not only knock her on her ass, but set her straight. She was right the first time when she said none of the rest of it matters and now, she knew it was a fact. It's been months since the crash and in just a few weeks, she'd be calling Calliope her wife.

And calling Calliope her wife was all she wanted.

Callie had been released from the hospital along with Sofia just about a month ago. Both of them were doing great. Sofia's health improved due to Arizona stepping in and squishing Stark like a bug when he rapidly caused issues in her care and Callie's recovery was due to over working herself and five physical therapists. It would be a while before she could operate again, but she was walking with just a cane and moving her hand and fingers perfectly well.

Arizona giggled at her reflection in the mirror and then bounced on her feet happily. Sofia was with her father right now and they wouldn't be back until the evening for dinner. It was an entire day off for her to spend time with Callie. She had just finished her shower and dried herself off. She was standing in the bathroom naked and going about her daily ritual, dancing to some random Disney song that played as the background music in her head. Callie was still lying in bed, but she had turned onto her side so she could unabashedly watch her fiancée. Arizona blinked and quickly stopped her dancing, her cheeks flushing bright red as she caught Callie staring.

"Hey, don't stop, you just totally reminded me of that Bruno Mars song."

"You mean, the one with the girl getting out of the shower and dancing around?"

"Yeah, it's a real song, you don't believe me?" Callie started to laugh as Arizona placed her hands on her hips and gave her stern glare in the mirror. "Seriously, Arizona, and you're the one who says she has to keep up on things kids are into and you don't know this song? It's really popular."

"Well, sing it to me. That would really be an awesome idea, so I can stop dancing to '_It's a Small World'._"

Callie started laughing again. "Is that why you were bumping your hips out in some sort of spazztic rhythm?" Arizona just rolled her eyes in response and then stuck her tongue out at Callie. "Well, if you want me to sing it to you, you need to come and dance for me."

"We'll see how well you sing it and know the lyrics without turning the computer."

Callie reached behind her and grabbed the remote to the tv/dvd combo system they had and she turned it on and shuffled through the cds until she found the right one. "Well, luckily for me, I can sing along to the real thing."

"I didn't realize you were into Bruno Mars, Calliope." Arizona giggled as she started brushing her hair. It was still damp and made it a shade darker than it normally was.

Callie was having a hard time looking away from Arizona. "Are you kidding? For lack of a better term, he's awesome."

"Aw, Calliope, you're stealing my words now."

"Shush, come over here." The music had started by now and Bruno Mars could be heard coming from the speakers and Arizona couldn't help but start to move with the beat. She giggled softly to the words, but her eyes were locked onto Callie's. Callie had sat up, the bottom of tank top scrunched together leaving the skin of her abdomen free for Arizona's eyes to rake over. "Every morning I watch her from behind, but she don't know…"

"Do you really do that, Calliope?" Arizona smiled seductively as her knees hit the bed and she crawled her way to Callie's body and then leaned down to press a soft kiss just below her navel. Callie's eyes rolled back into her head before she shut them and offered a soft moan to Arizona.

"Maybe," was all Callie managed to whisper before she gently placed the index finger of her right hand onto Arizona's chin and pulled her up into a searing kiss. She parted her lips and forced her tongue against Arizona's, lapping playfully at her lips. Arizona grinned before she reciprocated and slid her tongue against Callie's, each dancing with each other.

Arizona's hands gripped Callie's tank top and she pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull it off of Callie. Callie leaned back and Arizona took advantage of that movement and pushed her against the bed while climbing on top of her, her legs straddling Callie's midsection. She grabbed each of Callie's hands and pulled them above her head while looking down at her, her eyes moving from Callie's face slowly down to her breasts, then back to her lips. Arizona just couldn't help but lick her lips slowly while visually devouring Callie's form. "Now I've got you right where I want you." She leaned down and kissed Callie's lips, and then slid those kisses along her jaw.

Callie bit her bottom lip to stifle the moans that were creeping up her throat. Instead of full groans, she made soft whimpering cries and couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips toward Arizona's body. "Someone is impatient," Arizona giggled while pressing a trail to Callie's ear. She nuzzled the crook of Callie's neck with her nose and then slid it behind her ear for a moment, then took her ear lobe between her lips and sucking it gently. "Did I mention how glad I am to have you home?"

"Arizona…" Callie pulled her hands free and Arizona sat up straight and looked down at her. Callie admired the flush and light sheen of sweat that made Arizona look radiant. She put her hands on Arizona's shoulders and slowly let them drift down her chest, over her breasts and down to her abdomen. Callie loved Arizona's flat stomach so she caressed the skin there, then slid her hands behind her and lowered them so she could grip her ass. Arizona gasped lightly and leaned to kiss Callie while her left hand gently caressed Callie's cheek.

Callie started to drag her fingers up Arizona's spine which caused her to shiver deliciously. Arizona laid herself against Callie's chest and then pressed a soft kiss against her throat. "I love you, Calliope." Both women loved the feel of each other's skin and they stayed that way for a moment, the words lingering in the air before Callie finally softly murmured, "I love you too, Arizona." That was all it took for Arizona to surge forward. She shifted herself and moved her left leg between Callie's, forcing her to spread her legs. She then brought her right leg between Callie's as well, forcing her to spread her own legs wider. She looked down between them and carefully pressed their clits together before looking back up into Callie's chocolate brown eyes and releasing a loan moan. Callie shivered from the touch, as well as the sight.

Callie's hands moved back down to Arizona's ass and pulled at get gently and Arizona took the hint, using her leverage to start a slow rhythm against Callie, both of them whispering soft moans. Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie, but pulled back at the last minute, which made Callie grunt and squeeze her ass. Arizona hissed and finally pressed her lips against Callie's, mouths wide-open and tongues battling for dominance. The slow rhythm had worked itself into a frenzy of soft grunts and as the music died away, only the sounds of headboard knocking against the wall was louder than the moans each woman pulled out of the other.

"God, I am so close," Callie whispered against Arizona's lips. Callie saw the lust in Arizona's eyes and knew she was too. "A little more, please…" Arizona worked her left hand between them and quickly pressed two fingers into Callie firmly and curling them just slightly, then pulling them out and repeating the process. "Ohhh.." Was all Callie could manage as her stomach tingled, which quickly moved to her toes and then her entire body stiffened as a massive orgasm rode through her. Arizona rubbed her body against Callie until her own body stiffened in pleasure with a soft whimper. The silence in the room was only penetrated by their breathing as it returned to normal.

Arizona slowly pulled out of Callie and then just slid herself to Callie's side, her other arm resting over Callie's stomach. Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's temple gently. Both were insanely satisfied and happy to be in each other's arms again. Arizona had missed the months that Callie was stuck in the hospital and she was sure that Callie had been as frustrated as she was.

"Man, I missed this."

Arizona giggled as Callie voiced her thoughts. "Me too. And now, I think I have a new favorite song." They both giggled and decided they would take a short nap and then try to get ready for the day again later.


End file.
